NarutoKyuubi: The Switch
by Goliith
Summary: Another of my test stories, R&R I want to know if I should focus on this or "Naruto Uzumaki: Hidden Sadness" Compare them, trash them flame them what ever tell me which to focus on, thanks This one is 'M' For gore, and yeah...blood


**Author's Note: ** And here is my second Idea for a new fic, I thought of it at work today while thinking about other fic's I've read, and decided 'I'd like to try my hand at a fic like this, hell it could be fun even' so yeah, R&R let me know what you think, And if you read my test chapter for "Naruto Uzumaki: Hidden Sadness" as well, please compare the two and tell me which you think would be better to concentrate on, writing one fic is time consuming, 4 and I'll kill my self lol even with my vast amounts of free time.

His eyes opened, and they were blood red and slitted, he groaned and looked up, there was a Pink haired girl leaning over him, cradling his torso in her lap.

Sakura heard the groan and her misty eyes snapped open, she took saw his blood red eyes, and was shocked. She knew of the Kyuubi, everyone did when Naruto told them of it after he came back after his 3 year training trip. "N-Naruto? I thought you were gone!"

He shook his head sadly "Sorry Haruno-san, Naruto isn't around any more" His voice was much deeper then Naruto's had been, and it held a slight demonic edge to it.

Sakura's bloodshot eyes widened incredibly "Nani? If Naru- Oh kami KYUUBI!?" she yelled when she realized what was going on.

He winced at the loud tone "Please don't yell so loud. Yes I'm the Kyuubi"

Sakura's eyes started to water again "H-How?"

Kyuubi sighed "Okay so-"

**Flash Back, 15 minutes ago**

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura had been sent on a mission to try and find out more information about Akatsuki's plans for the power of the Bijuu's.

It was their third day traveling when out of no where Naruto yelled for everyone to move, They all jumped out of the way as Sasuke came flying out of the the trees and slashed where Naruto had been standing. "Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke smirked "Yeah dobe, it's me and I've come to right my mistake from over three years ago, You die today" Sasuke activated his Sharingan and jumped at Naruto and slashed his sword horizontally at him.

Naruto brought a Kunai up and blocked Sasukes swing, and his eyes widened as the sword didn't slow down in the slightest. It carved right through the Kunai like it was butter and continued right through his abdomen, slicing clean through the majority of Naruto, nearly severing him in two, the blade even cleaved his spine in two.

Naruto howled in pain and dropped to the ground where his blood started to rapidly pour from his midsection, Sasuke laughed "That was far to easy dobe, all this time and you barely improved at all. Tch you're definitely going to die from that, have fun dying slowly" Sasuke disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

Sakura had barely even registered what had happened by the time everything was done and over with, she saw Naruto on the ground bleeding horrendously and she ran over to him and collapsed onto her knees beside him and she went to look at his wound.

When she saw the enormous gash that was used to be his midsection she died a little inside, there was no medical jutsu that could fix something this bad.

Naruto suddenly coughed up a huge amount of blood onto the front of his jumpsuit, "S-Sakura-chan, I-I'm sorry"

Tears started to stream down her cheeks without her permission "Sorry? Sorry for what Naruto-kun?"

Naruto coughed up another serving of blood "I'm sorry I won't be able to bring Sasuke back, or be there if you need me"

Sakura felt horrible He was dying, and only felt sorry he couldn't help her? "It's all right Naruto-kun, you're gonna be fine"

Naruto managed a quick laugh "That's rich Sakura, we both know I'm dying, and even if I somehow lived my life is over I can't feel my legs, that cut severed my spine"

Sakura couldn't help it anymore, she broke down into a fit of sobs and hugged Naruto's torso to her own. Naruto couldn't help but smile, Sakura never hugged him before, even if he was dying.

Sakura eventually lowered him slightly so he was lying in her lap, Naruto smiled slightly up at her "Thank you Sakura-chan"

Sakura looked confused "Thank you? Thank you for what?"

Naruto coughed up another bit of blood "For hugging me, I feel I should finally tell you this, I can't die without you knowing. Sakura-chan, I love you. I always have since back at the Academy, I just wish I could stay here and be with you"

Sakura wanted to die, 'He loves me? I always thought it was some kind of stupid crush' Sakura suddenly realized that the strange feelings she had been feeling for Naruto since he came back were not just feelings of loneliness, she had loved him too!.

Sakura tried to speak but she couldn't form the words she so desperately needed to "N-Naruto, I. I love you too" She finally managed to choke out. But when Naruto didn't respond to her she looked down at him, and realized his eyes were fixed, unblinking on her face, and they were devoid of life. Naruto had died before she got to tell him her feelings.

Sakura realized exactly what happened and broke down and leaned onto his blood soaked jacket and started to cry her heart out.

Kakashi walked into the clearing feeling like he just lost 5 pounds, he had stopped to go to the bathroom before the attack. "I'm back gu-" He heard Sakura's sobs and his gaze dropped to the girl, holding Naruto on her lap, they were both in a very large pool of blood, that was still growing.

"Oh kami! What happened?" He said as he ran over. He got over to where he could see more then Sakura's back and he gasped as he saw the wound on Naruto's midsection.

"Naruto, What happened!" No answer, "Oi! Naruto! What happened!?" Then he noticed Naruto's eyes, how they were devoid of life and staring blankly up at Sakura. 'Oh kami, oh kami no!'

Kakashi did the only thing he could do, he wrapped his arms around Sakura and did his best to help the sobbing girl. Eventually she calmed down a bit and she closed Naruto's eyes, but she didn't move from her position with Naruto in her lap.

**Mind Scape:**

Naruto appeared before Kyuubi's cage, which looked like it was falling apart. Then he looked around him and noticed the entirety of the Mind scape was slowly breaking apart.

"Kyuubi, You there? I have a deal for you"

Kyuubi appeared at the cage bars and looked at the boy **"What can you offer me? In our final moments no less"**

Naruto said the one word Kyuubi thought he would never hear, "Freedom"

Kyuubi was taken aback **"And just what is there to it?"**

"Not much, I let you take over my body, do what you want I just have a few rules I want you to follow no matter what, I'm dying so I'll have to trust you. But I've come to see you aren't evil over the time we've talked"

Kyuubi cocked his head to the side **"What are the rules you want me to follow, I swear on my honor as king of the Bijju that I will follow them"**

Naruto nodded "Ok, Do not harm Konoha, ever, under any circumstances, or any of her Shinobi or her allies, don't go back to the village, at least not for a while. They will try to kill you if they know what happened unless they know the whole deal. And I don't want you to kill people, act like a Shinobi would. Kill for a mission, or in self defense. More or less act at least some what human, I think you could at least deal with that since you can go back to your immortal life now?"

Kyuubi nodded, they weren't great rules but they could be worse **"Fair enough, I will follow those rules until the end of my days, now how is this going to happen?"**

Naruto smirked "I've study the seal pretty extensively, I know how it works. It's simple since you don't have your own body to use anymore I'll just remove three quarters of the seal. You will have full access to your power, you will be in control, and your power should even make the body immortal, I'll just leave the part that ties your soul to the body, so You wont be a fox but you will have all of your power. It's the best I can do, sorry"

Kyuubi nodded once more, it was pretty ingenious **"What happens to you though? What happens to the soul inhabiting the body?"**

Naruto shrugged "I never got to check about anything like that, I have no clue what will happen to me. I might just cease to exist, maybe we'll switch places. I have no clue, but I'm gonna die if we stay like this so it doesn't matter at least with your full power you could heal these wounds and survive, and one is better then none on the survival charts."

Kyuubi leaned down on his front paws, actually bowing to Naruto **"Thank you for this second chance then, no one else in the world would have ever even thought to do something like this, Please do it"**

Naruto nodded and walked up to the seal and carefully ripped of three quarters of the paper. There was a sudden burst of Youkai and the red chakra blasted through the mind scape, the bars of the cage vaporized and Kyuubi, for the first time ever. Was thrust from the mind scape.

**End Flash back, In the real world**

Sakura and Kakashi couldn't believe what Naruto had done, he sacrificed himself to allow Kyuubi a second chance.

Kakashi nodded "Well what do we do now? "

Kyuubi tapped his chin "Leave me here, it will take time for the wounds to heal, leave me some food too. Go to Konoha and tell Hokage-sama what happened, specifically about Naruto's rules for me. When the time comes, I will return to Konoha to do what ever, I guess I'll just keep on going. Not much to do without my real body, hell maybe I'll climb the ranks and become Hokage of your village like Naruto's dream" Kyuubi chuckled at what he might do with his new, yet pointless life.

Sakura collected herself enough to speak for the first time since Kyuubi started the tale. "Kyuubi-sama? You said you don't know what happened to Naruto right?"

Kyuubi nodded "Yeah, I have no clue what became of him, maybe he died, or maybe he's dormant in my mind like I was in his until he awakened me"

Sakura nodded and sniffed "Well, if he ever surfaces, would you tell him I loved him, and that I'm sorry I never realized it sooner?"

Kyuubi smiled warmly "Yeah, sure I'll tell him if he turns up"


End file.
